Jokester 2
by xFacePaint
Summary: The second chapter - Karen runs into him again after two months, and they get closer. After a while he becomes sweeter and more gentle, but will he stay that way for long? Who knows: he's The Joker.


Jokster

Chapter 2

It was the end of the day and Karin's last customer had just left with a small bag of ammo. Today was a busy day, just an hour ago her shop had been filled with men and women equal, bombarding her with questions about what she had in stock, when it would come in – it just drove her crazy. She considered taking a day's break tomorrow, but decided against it; she needed the money.

Moments later she heard light humming from down the hall outside of her door. She glanced up from sweeping her floors. She gasped, "What are you doing here? We're closed," she blushed, grabbing her coat and keys, about to lock up.

"Mmm? Closing time already?" The Joker asked, fixing his hair - she nodded, "Well too bad, I was wondering if," she cut him off.

"We're closed," she replied sternly. She pushed him out and closed the door behind them both. "I'm leaving now."

"Don't be so cold," he grabbed her from behind, pressing his body against her's, "didn't you miss me?" Karen gulped as she felt a light poking against her thigh.

"I saw you two months ago, that isn't very long," she shuddered as he started viciously sniffing her neck, "you-you can stop that now," she struggled to get away, not really putting up a fight. He chuckled and started drawing circles around the front of her panties. She whimpered loudly, although her eyes widened as she heard footsteps from the top of the stairs. She harshly pushed him away and quickly rushed to the elevator, pulling him along with her. As the doors closed, she looked at him and snickered a little as he gave her the most irritated look.

"There was an elevator the whole time," he stated, "I didn't need to," she cut him off.

"The elevator is extremely slow, it takes about fifteen minutes to get up to the first floor. The only reason I brought us in here was because I didn't want anyone to see you," she folded her arms and looked away.

"You know I could just easily have my way with you right now, don't you?" He moved in, getting closer. She was about to protest when he pressed his lips harshly against her's and ripped off her dress, tearing it apart. She was standing there in her underwear, covering herself – staring at him in disbelief. He turned her around and grabbed her hips, grinding and pounding himself against her ass, tightening his grip. She gasped and cried out, her knees were weakening. She moaned loudly as he continued, sliding off her panties and pounding harder and harder against her – she started panting, he stopped. Her eyes widened as her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She turned around and looked at him. He was stroking his hair back and looking at her, licking his lips and smirking. She gulped and looked around, staring at her tattered dress. Glancing up, she noticed that they were only one floor away from the first floor. She would then have to face the outside in nothing but her underwear. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to that.

He looked down at her, she was just staring into nothing. He chuckled as she was having a little panic attack. Her cheeks were flushed and she was shaking. He rolled his eyes and took off his coat, pulling her to her feet and placing it over her shoulders. He giggled as her eyes widened, looking at him, almost embarrassed. She wrapped it around herself just in time for the doors to open. Smirking, he gestured her to leave first. Holding the coat firmly around her, she rolled her eyes and complied.

Moments later she was hurrying home, walking quickly with him following close behind. Karin glanced back at him, then quickly looked away. She twitched as his chuckling got rather loud.

"Shut up," she mumbled, quickening her pace, trying to lose him.

"Oh well I guess if you'd like me to leave, I'll just have to take my coat back," he said as the coat was slowly being slid off of her shoulders in the middle of the street. Her eyes widened.

"No! No please don't!" she cried and pulled the coat tighter around herself, not letting go. He smirked and giggled in her ear, making her whimper. He gently rubbed her sides, trying to loosen her up a little.

"Alright, then bring me back to your apartment."

"What! You must be crazy I would never," she was cut off by him tugging at his coat, "Alright, alright," she quickly said, an embarrassed blush plastered on her face.

"Atta girl," he snickered and pushed her forward. She grumbled and started on her way home, holding onto his coat for dear life.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally got home. Although unfortunately she had an unwelcomed guest. So she decided to open the door as slowly as possible. Until he realized this and elbowed her a bit. She then pouted and finally unlocked the door, going inside with him.

"What a," he looked around, unimpressed, "small apartment..."

"I'm not the richest chick in the world you know, I have a low budget. I use the money I have to pay the rent and get new things in stock, I have no more money to buy a better place to live, so such your trap," she took off her coat and put on a tank top and pajama bottoms, indifferently. He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Seems that I've hit a weak spot on my tough little tigress," he sat on the bed, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, smirking and looking up at her. She blushed and tied her hair back, ignoring him.

"Did something happen to get my little kitten so angry at her owner?" he licked his lips.

"What's with you and all these animal analogies!" she threw a pillow at him and turned on her TV. He didn't say anything and just giggled.

**"This just news, The Joker has kidnapped five women. Their bodies have yet to be discovered, many think that they have been **_**raped**_** and/or killed. They're names are..."** Karin turned off the TV and looked back at him, face red from anger.

"What?" he grinned innocently, still in the same position.

"Tch," she said nothing and just turned away. He stroked his hair back and got up, grabbing her around her waste.

"My, my," he smirked, "you're not _jealous _are you?"

"Why would I be jealous of some whores you raped," she said sternly, getting away from his grasp.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" Karin rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving? I don't need you here."

"Well of course you don't need me here," he shoved her back onto her bed harshly, "but who is to say you don't want me here?"

"I-I don't!" she cried and threw a pillow at him, "now leave!" He jumped onto her, "get off of me you rapist!" she struggled hard, but – not too hard. He tugged her hair back and started kissing and biting at her neck viciously, stroking her thigh. She shivered under his touch and moaned lightly. "Stop," she breathed. He giggled and started lifting up her tank top, kissing up from her belly eagerly. She winced as he rubbed her nipples harshly outside her bra and whimpered loudly as he bit at it. He got up and started unbuckling his pants. "Wait, wait!" she cried, "don't do that!" He raised an eyebrow.

"How selfish in bed you are," he looked down at her, disappointed.

"But I don't even want this!" she pulled down her shirt, backing away from him.

"Mmm – I was going to be gentle with you, but I guess I'll have to turn myself into a rapist," he smirked.

"_Turn yourself into- _you mean you didn't..." he shook his head no. A wave of relief overwhelmed her as she relaxed.

"I'm still gonna rape you, ya know," he pulled her pants off easily and dragged her back down to him by her legs, straddling her and holding her arms up over her head by his left hand. With the other, he held up his knife. "Now," he started, "you're going to do as I say or I'll have to do something we'll both regret," he said it playfully, licking his lips.

She looked at him and then at the knife. She then took a deep breath and sighed in defeat, looking into his eyes. He smirked and placed the knife next to her body and continued to undress her. His lips were ravishing her neck as she whimpered and arched her back. The lust she was feeling was already making her pant. He looked down at her reactions and started groaning, not ever being able to pleasure a woman by just simple strokes and touches. He enjoyed this. A lot. He licked and bit down her body as he groped her breasts, pressing them together and biting at her nipples rather hard. This making her tilt her head back and cry out in pleasure.

He smirked, pressing his raging boner against her thigh. He took her hand and placed it against his pants. Her eyes got wide, she looked at him with a red face. He giggled and started grinding against her hand, not touching her anymore otherwise.

"You sick freak," she whimpered.

"Mmmm, you're letting this all happen," he moaned, "so who's really the sick freak?" She blushed and glared at him, tightening her grip a lot. "Ohhh!" his eyes widened, as she smirked, "yes!" he grinded more against her palm. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he was holding onto her wrist. He kept thrusting and moaning until she finally was able to pull away. Before he could attack her like he wanted, they both heard loud slamming footsteps from down the hall. She quickly pushed him off of her and shoved him into the bathroom, after she went in she closed and locked the door. He just stood there until she pushed him into the bath tub. Glaring, he glanced over to her, only to see panic in her eyes.

"Mm, what are you so scared of?" he asked casually, spreading out in the tub.

"I don't want anyone to see you, and if it's that dumb bat shit then I don't want him to see me either." She sat next to the tub, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. They both silenced when the door to her room slammed open, they both heard a familiar growl. He smirked while she just face-palmed.

"Why does he have to always barge into my house, uninvited?" she leaned against the wall, "then again at least he doesn't rape me," she glanced at him.

"You enjoyed it," he got up out of the tub, "let's have a little fun shall we?" he opened the door rather loudly.

"What in sam hell are you doing?" she whispered.

"No need to whisper, he already heard me," he said. She hid behind the curtains as he walked out of the bathroom, "Batman – so good to see you!" Karen covered her mouth and laughed a little as she heard his fist connect to the Joker's face. Unfortunately he started laughing like a mad man, oh how strange he was.

"Where is she?" Batman growled, continuing to abuse him again and again.

"What's the rush," he snickered, "can't we just sit here and," he was cut off by being kicked in the stomach. Karen got out, sick and tired of just listening to them fight like children again. She stormed out of the bathroom and snuck behind the Batman. She kicked him in the back, pushing him forward.

"Get the hell out of my house," she glared at his wide eyes, "I'm sick and tired of you barging in for no god damned reason," before he could respond or even say anything, she spoke again, "no, get out, get the fuck out!" she pointed towards the door.

"But, but what about him?" he cried and pointed to the green headed villain on the floor, watching the entire scene with amusement, "how long has he been here?" She looked at her clock,

"About an hour," she said casually, as if there wasn't anything insane about that.

"Why? What has he done to you?" He cried out. She looked at the Joker, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing." she said and started pushing him out, "now get the hell out!" once he was finally out the door she slammed it in his face. "New record, last time it took me an hour to get him out/," she said and walked back to the Joker.

"You seem to have a soft spot for me now," he was sitting on her bed, shirt and vest unbuttoned. She looked away from him, obviously blushing.

"Whatever, how about you get out too,"she suggestive, unconvincingly.

"I don't think so," he smirked, "come here..." he took her hand and gently led her towards him. She didn't resist this time as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her sweetly. They started kissing and making out for hours, laying on top of each other fighting for dominance. Their hands were all over each other. Grinding, licking, biting, clawing, tugging, they did a lot.

So much that once they finished she was exhausted, from the kissing and from the long day. Shortly after they stopped she fell asleep, arms wrapped around him. He laughed a little and rolled his eyes, slipping down her shirt to take one more quick peek.

He got off the bed and got out a pen and paper, writing a note which signed,

Always yours,

Jok Herr


End file.
